There are many different designs of resilient clips. Clips can be used for various purposes, such as holding multiple items together or holding an item in place. Some clips are formed of multiple pieces, such as metal springs. Some clips are unnecessarily complicated and as a consequence are more expensive and less durable than would be desired.